The present invention relates to a plastic bottle particularly for containing beverages.
The bottle is particularly suitable for the containment of carbonated beverages such as mineral waters, orangeades or other beverages to which carbon dioxide is added.
It is known that plastic bottles suitable for the containment of carbonated beverages, of the kind currently used in the 1.5- or 2-liter size, must have a body which is more resistant than the others.
The greater resistance of these bottles, which are manufactured with the method of blow molding, is usually obtained by increasing the thickness of their body.
This naturally increases the amount of raw material used and consequently the cost of the bottles.
In order to solve this disadvantage, bottles which are circumferentially provided with slight annular reinforcement grooves with a triangular cross section have been made commercially available, but the practical results have not been up to the expectations, since due to the filling and to the consequent tensions to which the bottle is subjected its outer surface tends to stretch longitudinally, consequently stretching the annular grooves, which achieve no effect.
The surface of bottles for beverages is furthermore generally completely smooth and also has a considerable diameter (approximately 85 mm), so that gripping with a user's hands is often troublesome.